


Turning the Page

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: AU idea. The Alpha Pokémon soon realized that Serena had more potential in her than it initially believed.





	Turning the Page

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the mention of Serena's Father and this idea.

Arceus didn't know what to expect when Serena made the plea to travel with her Father instead of going to Professor Oak's Summer Camp.

Since the reset, people's stories were being changed in different ways. Because Serena's Father agreed to let her go with him on a trip to Sinnoh and later Unova, she would not meet Ash when both of them were children. This was resulting in Serena's personality taking a different turn: she was starting to become intelligent and more reserved than her more girly incarnation in the past.

The Alpha Pokémon soon realized that Serena had more potential in her than it initially believed. With the nail in place, Serena could truly realize her strengths as an individual and not be bogged down by something petty.

 _"It seems I must pass this Pokémon onto her instead of him. Let Ash take a different path than what was dictated without her presence at that early of an age,"_ it decided through telepathy.

Within the realm full of white stars scattered in the void, it looked upward to the heavens.

 _"Meloetta!"_ it hailed.

With no hesitation, the Melody Pokémon was soon flying over to it. It wasn't long until it approached the dictated deity of the Pokémon world.

 _"I am at your service,"_ Meloetta complied, also speaking through telepathy.

 _"I request for you to travel through time to Unova during Serena's childhood,"_ Arceus instructed. _"Accompany her during her journey and help her truly become strong."_

Meloetta was surprised at first, but soon realized that Arceus had its reasons when it looked at the more feminine creature with an ever stern expression.

 _"Understood,"_ it complied.

A portal through time opened to its right and the Mythical Pokémon was soon flying off to meet her. Once it was gone, the Alpha Pokémon only hoped that this change would be another stepping stone in her growth.


End file.
